


A Re:Coded Lucia

by Hotarukunn



Category: Code: Breaker
Genre: Gen, Lucia - Freeform, Pre-Series, Spoilers, re:codes, winter holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year or so after Kouji picked up Rui, the two of them, together with Yukihina, celebrate a rare holiday. Well, sort of.</p><p>Contains some spoilers about Rui, I guess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Re:Coded Lucia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the Swedish Lucia celebrations all over the country today](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14400) by all of the people participating ever. 



"This just looks silly on me!" Rui muttered, staring herself up and down in the mirror. She was wearing a long white gown - magically produced by Kouji from god knows where. She tugged at her short blue hair, a deep frown on her face.

"You look pretty." Kouji assured her, and placed a silvery crown made out of plastic - which also had come from somewhere from the depths of the unknown - on top of her head. It slipped down over her eyes and Kouji removed it again, adjusting the size to fit her better. Yukihina let out a low snort in amusement, and Kouji sent him a berating stare. Yukihina merely shrugged it off where he sat on the floor.

Kouji replaced the crown on Ruis head - it now fitted her much better - and rose to his feet. "I'll go buy candles," he said, pressing a white paper cone decorated with stars onto Yukihina's head and down over his forehead. "Play nice, alright?"  
He paused when Rui attached herself to his leg, clutching tightly to his pants. She had lunged at him with such a force that he almost stumbled (causing Yukihina to let out another snort) and the crown to fall onto the floor. "What is it?" he asked. Rui puffed her cheeks, staring up at him. "I don't want to be alone with Yuki." she muttered. Kouji smiled and crouched down, a hand on her head in a comforting pat. "I'll be just a few minutes." he promised, and picked up the crown. "Now get along while I'm gone." This was said directed towards Yukihina, who met his gaze with an unreadable expression on his face. Kouji sighed, and stood up again, heading for the door. He pulled on his boots and jacket, and with a last comment of "get along", he closed the door and vanished.

Rui went back to the mirror, flopping down on the floor and staring at herself as she struggled to cross her legs in the restricted space of the gown. "This is stupid..." she muttered, and pulled the gown up to her waist. "I quit."

"You were the one who wanted to do this." Yukihina pointed out as he pulled the cone out of his forehead, so he could brush his bangs out of his eyes. Rui huffed in response. " _You_ suggested it." she remarked. "So you can go play dress-up instead."

"What are you saying, Rui? This might be the closest to a bride that you might ever get, after all." Yukihina commented, a rare hint of just a little mirth barely audible in his voice. Rui glared at him, and he tilted his head just slightly to the side as she stomped over to him angrily. "Yukihina!" she exclaimed. He simply stared up at her. She stared back, and after a few minutes of a silent exchange which grew more and more frustrating to 

Rui because _Yukihina didn't even_ blink _dammit!_ she gave him a sharp kick aimed for his stomach. He caught her bare foot in his palm, and lifted it. With a yelp, Rui fell backwards into a mattress of snow which had not been there before. In frustration, she threw the only item she had close at hand at Yukihina. The crown. It bounced off a wall of crackling ice into a dark corner.

The front door opened and Kouji stepped inside just in time to see the snow pack itself into a nicer - but much more slippery - heap for Rui to sit on. "What are you two arguing about now?" he asked, because even if Yukihina pretended not to, he could recognize one of their fights with just a glance. Rui climbed out of the snow, and shot another glare toward Yukihina. "Yuki's being mean!" she said, and Kouji raised an eyebrow. "I thought I told you two to be nice to each other." he said with a sigh. He shot a questioning glance towards Yukihina. "What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing, really." Yukihina replied. "She was the one bullying me."

Kouji snorted. "We both know _that_ 's a lie." he said, spotting the crown in the corner it had rolled off into. He picked it up and turned it in his hands. "Rui... This is broken now.." he said, and a sudden look of horror passed across the childs face. "Stupid Yukihina!" she exclaimed; supposedly trying to sound angry but only managing to sound sad. Kouji sent a disapproving stare in Yukihina's direction, and Yukihina sighed. "Fine." he said. "Come here, Rui. And bring that left-over fabric."

The fabric he was speaking of happened to be fabric that had been cut off from the gown, as the piece of clothing had been too long for Rui to wear without stumbling over the bundled fabric.

Rui and Kouji gave each other puzzled looks, and then Rui did as she was asked. She was still glaring - tears glistening in the corners of her eyes - when she stopped in front of Yukihina. "The candles." Yukihina then said, directing the words toward Kouji. The box of fresh, white candles soon rested in Yukihina's hand.

The crackle of ice echoed in the room, and a few minutes later, Yukihina placed his hands on Ruis shoulders and turned her around, fingertips tracing ice and adding last details. "Done." he said, and lay down on the floor. 

Kouji looked at him in amusement, and Rui was staring at herself in the mirror. She looked completely taken aback, staring at the light, see-through and hollow crown of ice resting on top of her head. The piece of cloth was neatly wrapped like a curtain against her neck, and the crown was decorated with small stars, snowflakes with none alike the other, and the sockets were gently curved around the candles. Kouji let out a low whistle. 

"That's incredible." he said. "And makes Rui even cuter. I didn't know you could do such delicate stuff, Yukihina."

Yukihina ignored him, but cracked an eye open when Rui padded over to him and poked him in the side with a toe. "Thanks." she muttered, a blush spread from ear to ear across her cheeks. Yukihina made an amused sound, and pulled the paper cone back down over his face, to hide the smile that flickered in his eyes.

On the photograph they later took, the candles were lit and it was snowing in the darkness of the room. Rui's face was covered by a wide, happy grin, Kouji was looking smug but also happy for her, and Yukihina's attention seemed to drift.

Even though the bickering words exchanged by Yukihina and Rui, they managed to make some really precious memories that day.

**Author's Note:**

> The 13th of December is the day of Lucia.
> 
>  
> 
> _"Santa Lucia was martyred by being burned alive and then stabbed with a sword. One year, when times were very hard in Sweden, the figure of the saint appeared there with her hair in flames and blood running from her side._  
>  This was taken as an omen and times did in fact get better. Santa Lucia's day has been celebrated as in this video ever since, It starts Christmas for the Swedes.
> 
>  
> 
> _"In Sweden (and the rest of Scandinavia), where the winters are so very dark, Lucia represents light and brightness. The Swedes were pagans, and Lucia was someone who spread the word of Christianity through the pagan countries, so the "light" she brings, not only represents the winter solstice when the days begin to get longer, and there is more daylight, but also the light of the christian beliefs in that Jesus is light to people's lives."_
> 
>  
> 
> We've celebrated Lucia in Sweden for over 100 years.
> 
> I mostly like Lucia because it's cozy, not because I am religious (because religious, I am not) and I love candles in the dark.
> 
> I just wanted to do something with my favorite series with one of the holidays that I actually kind of like. So this came about because of that.


End file.
